


Just Breathe

by Eriam



Series: Dorm's tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Massage, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is an Idiot, minor Lavender/Parvati, what happens in the dorms stays in the dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriam/pseuds/Eriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys.  Hermione just... can't. Just an other Friday night in the girl's dorm. </p>
<p>Set after "Because girls must stick together" still during 4th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

“Hermione! ... Hermiiioooooneee” The voice was yelled from across the room. Hearing her name, the girl emerged slowly from her reading, and, visibly irritated at such rudeness, lifted her head towards the opposite side of the common room, was her ginger-haired friend was seated. Glad that he had caught her attention, Ron continued: 

“Care for a game of Exploding Snap? We need one more player.” 

“Thank you for asking, but no”. She answered curtly.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like you are doing anything important right now. “ 

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Hermione automatically replied the same thing as she usually did:

“Ronald Weasley, honestly...” And she returned to her book. To speak the truth, the Anciant Runes textbook she had borrowed from the school Library was far from being a required reading by Professor Babbling, but Hermione truly enjoyed the subject and wanted to understand more of the historical context and culture of the peoples whose runes originated from. 

“But Hermione... We need an even number to play. Did you hear that we need one more player?” Ron pleaded, unsuccessfully.

Hermione clenched a jaw and exhaled, then closed the heavy tome and put it back into her book bag, before rising from her comfortable chair near the fireplace. She turned around and marched toward her friend, who did not recognize the offended look she was sporting. 

“I hear you well, Ron Weasley, but didn’t you understand my answer. I told you no. I do not want to play; I have other things to do. Understood?” She did not care if she had offended one of her best friends. Sometimes, she felt like the third wheel of the bicycle, only asked to participate when it is convenient for them or when they needed help. Once in a while, she would snap and just leave.

Climbing the stairs to the girls dorms, she was glad to know that she would not be followed on this side. Clearly, the Hogwarts way of keeping the teenagers separate dorm wise was really sexist, but really effective when one wanted some peace.

When she reached the door to her dorm, she was as angry at Ron as when she left the common room. Kicking the door open, she stormed in, still fuming.

“Boys. Sometimes I can’t stand them! I wish... I wish... “Her face was still flustered and she couldn’t find the right word when she was interrupted by Parvati.

“Hermione Granger, stop right now!”

She stood still and crossed her arms, then exhaled and looked toward her roommate.”What? Can’t you see I am crossed right now ?”

The Indian teenager answered:

“I can see that very well, as you were almost yelling and you interrupted my reading.” 

A muttered “Sorry” was heard, then Parvati continued : 

“Now, you will drop your bag in your trunk. Then you come here beside me so I can help you relax and send away these bad vibes. You are so mad right now it is affecting me.” She dropped her divination textbook on her bedside table, and motioned her bushy haired roommate to come sit with her on the four-poster bed “Come on, I won’t bite and you know it. Like this, your back facing me. A bit closer, good. I am going to start with your neck and shoulders. Close your eyes and just breathe.”

Hermione complied, letting out a small sigh that did not go unnoticed.

“What is it, Hermione?”

“Why are the boys so obtuse? Why can’t he understand that no means no ? “

“They are boys. Now stop thinking about that. Would you mind if I used the new massage oil my aunt sent me, it has calming properties than I think would help you tonight.”

A soft no was heard and Parvati got up to get the small bottle in her trunk.

“Meanwhile, just take of that sweater and anything you wear over your waist, but your bra, I’ll get what we need.”

“You are sure? “Hermione’s suspicious voice asked 

“If you don’t want to ruin your clothing, yes you will.” 

Once again, Hermione complied and did what Parvati asked. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she sort of liked when Parvati (or Lavender) took charge. It lifted some weight from her shoulders, not to have to be the bossy and brainy one who thinks too much, just to let go. Hermione also understood Parvati’s need to take control, as everybody else assumed that Lavender was the leader or their duo. 

Ever since the Yule Ball, she had grown closer to her roommates, and would sometimes take part in their weekend’s pajama parties. Lavender would ask for her opinion. Parvati would teach her some basic in meditation and relaxation, and Merlin’s knew how much she needed that. When the wooden door to the fourth years Gryffindor girls was closed and spelled locked, their roles usually shifted. Naturally, if anyone was to ask outside of their haven, they would all deny it. It was all part of their “agreement” that no one was to know. What happened in the dorm stayed in the dorm.

Parvati came back and motioned Hermione to lay flat on her stomach. As she sat on her thighs and started massaging between her shoulder blades with the scented oil, Hermione’s breathing began to get more regular and less noisy, her head dropped onto the pillow and she felt she was in a dreamlike state.

Just breathe, she though, breathe and enjoy the fine balance between firmness and softness in her massage. Breathe and relax. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exh.. Oh Merlins that feels good... She has a real talent. And the smell that that oil, I can’t place it. I must remember to have a look at the bottle tomorrow. Now I am over thinking again. Breathe, just breathe... Inhale, exhale...  
Slowly, under the hands of her roommate, Hermione fell asleep, all previous tensions forgotten. A knowing smile appeared on Parvati’s lips; the soft click of their bathroom door was heard and Lavender arrived, freshly out of the shower. 

“It smells good in here,” the blonde inhaled, then looked around and smiled. “Lavandula angustifolia, my favorite, Calendula officinalis, and something else. Nepeta cataria ? Tell me you didn’t ?

“Guilty as charged,” answered Parvati. “Though, Hermione really needed it, the boys are hard on her. Well, she did not say it like this, but you know them... So I used my special oil with some specific pressure points and she will be sleeping for a while.”

“Hence the reason she is shirtless. Lucky girl” Lavender said, absentmindly.

Twinkles appeared in Parvati’s dark eyes.

“Would you happen to be jealous?” she teased. “Come here, dear, and let me take care of what you are not saying”

Pulling her blonde friend into a hug, Parvati, once again, took charge as she whispered a few chosen words into her ear:

“Take off the dressing gown and your pajama top. Go on your bed and wait for me, my greedy friend. Close your eyes, and breathe, just breathe. I will be with you shortly.” With a quick kiss on Lavender’s forehead, she let her friend go while she went to get her special oil.

Lavender did exactly what her friend asked for, and got rewarded by her goddess’s hands trailing along her back. Those warm hands, covered in oil, started at the waist and went their way up along her spine until the neck and shoulders. According to Lavender, it felt as if her shoulders were a piano where her friend would practice her scales, and she loved that feeling, the repetitiveness of it. Parvati always started her massages that way with Lavender, and then her hand would go down to the sides of the blonde’s thorax, back to the waist, repeating the pattern over and over. After a while, she widened her hand span on the way back, brushing Lavender’s breast with the tip of her fingers, and went a bit lower, where the back changes name, an inch or two below the waist of her roommate’s pajama bottom. Depending on their moods, Parvati might let Lavender do the same to her. But not tonight. Tonight, Parvati was determined to keep control of what was to happen. Maybe a few well placed kisses on the back of Lavender’s neck, or even on the jaw, nothing more. 

 

When Hermione woke up in the wee hours of the morning, she saw that her roommates, once again were sharing a bed, Lavender still shirtless and Parvati sleeping at her side, an arm draped over the blonde’s back, their forehead touching, as if they had fallen asleep while whispering to each other. Which was the most probable thing. Quietly, she got her wand and levitated a blanket over them, then got to change into her pajama and went back to sleep.  
When they left the dorm nay hours later that Saturday morning, it was as if nothing ever happened, as it should be outside the dorms.


End file.
